


In Too Deep

by angellwings



Category: Camp Rock (2008)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlyn is in over her head and can't bring herself to ask for help, but one friend can't stop himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Too Deep

"No, Mitchie. I'm telling you, everyone at my school hates me. Well, maybe not hates me. They're just too scared to talk to me."

"And why is that again?" Mitchie asked in confusion as she listened to Caitlyn readjust the phone.

"Because Brendan is upset that I broke up with him and has led everyone to believe that I'm a snob. And he's also marked me as off limits to _any_ guy who might be interested. They're terrified of him because he's huge and demi-god like. Boys at my school don't even look me in the eye anymore, Mitchie. I eat lunch alone in a bathroom stall like in _Mean Girls_."

"I'm sorry, Cait," Mitchie said with a sigh. "Can't you just _Caitlyn_ the guy?"

"Cailtyn him?" Caitlyn asked. "What does that mean?"

"Tell him off and beat the crap out of him. Or Curse him out and give him that 'dead to me' glare everyone at camp is afraid of."

"This guy doesn't scare that easy. Initially it was attractive, but now it just pisses me off," Caitlyn muttered against the receiver.

"So, what are you going to do?" Mtichie asked.

"What can I do? He's not harming me physically, he's not threatening me. He's just making me miserable from afar. I just have to survive the last week of school and then I'm off to camp where Brendan the Bastard can't ruin my life," Caitlyn said with a sigh. "I can do that. I just have to put on my game face."

"I could always sic Shane and the guys and Brown on him," Mitchie said with a chuckle. "They'd gladly get this guy off of your back for you."

"No," Caitlyn said sternly. "I can take care of myself. I don't need to be saved."

"There's no harm in having a hero sometimes, Cait," Mitchie told her. "We all need one on occasion."

"Not me. I can do this on my own. You hear me, Mitch? Do _not_ tell them."

Mitchie sighed and rubbed a hand across her forehead. Caitlyn was going to cause her premature wrinkles. "Fine. If you insist."

"I insist," Caitlyn said adamantly.

Mitchie rolled her eyes as the subject changed and Caitlyn decided to talk about her dance competitions. She worried about Caitlyn's inability to accept help. One day she'd get in over her head and she'd _need_ her friends to save her and Mitchie often worried about how bad a situation would have to be for _Caitlyn_ to be over her head.

* * *

This time Mitchie arrived at camp before Caitlyn. She helped her mother set up for lunch and then went outside to wait for the bus. Some people had already been dropped off by their parents (Ella and Tess) and some people had shown up in their brand new tour bus (Shane, Nate, and Jason) but most were arriving on several busses. Each were coming from different locations (bus depots, airports, and train stations.)

Not long after Mitchie left the kitchen Shane appeared at her side and quietly took her hand. Mitchie blushed and beamed at him. It was nice to have summer back. She'd missed it. Nate, Ella, Tess, and Jason all came over to join them as they saw one of the busses come up the driveway. The sign in the window read "bus depot 1" and they all grinned. That would be Caitlyn now. The bus stopped and the doors opened and people began filing out while the driver unloaded their luggage.

Mitchie and a few others let out soft laughs as they spotted Barron stepping out of the bus with Caitlyn catching a piggy back ride. She had her arms wrapped tightly around Barron's neck and ducked her head as they reached the shorted bus doorway. Once Barron's feet were safely on the ground Caitlyn risked waving to the group with one hand before she stole Barron's hat off of his head and he set her down on the ground. She placed his straw fedora on her head and then tilted it to the side and jumped up to hug the much taller boy once last time before she raced over to Mitchie and the others.

She hugged Mitchie first and then Tess and Ella followed by Shane and Nate. She paused in front of Jason and waved shyly before she hugged him as well.

"This horrible school year is over!" Caitlyn yelled. "The party can finally begin! Can you guys just promise me _one_ thing?"

Shane quirked a brow at her. "What?"

"No, inter-camp jams this summer. I want a peaceful carefree music filled summer with _no_ rehearsals at the crack of dawn. Deal?" Caitlyn asked the group pleadingly.

Mitchie laughed and hugged Caitlyn again. "Deal. The less drama the better in my opinion."

"Hey! Mi amore!" Barron said as he closed in on Caitlyn and handed her the bright yellow overly packed duffel. "I want my hat back."

Caitlyn giggled and winked at him. "Nope. I'm keeping it. It's totally mine now."

Barron tried to snatch it off her head but Caitlyn dropped her duffel and ran while taunting Barron to catch her. Mitchie's eyes widened just slightly and she shook her head in amusement. She should have seen this coming. Caitlyn had been deprived of boys to flirt with and now that she was around friendly ones again her pent up flirting energy was _exploding_ to the surface. Barron hastily dropped his own luggage and rushed after her.

Mitchie's eyes landed on Jason who looked confused and a little concerned. Mitchie couldn't tell if he was concerned because of Caitlyn's behavior or concerned because Caitlyn was flirting with Barron instead of _him_. Barron finally caught Caitlyn from behind by circling his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. She laughed loudly and tried to squirm away and hold onto Barron's hat at the same time.

The group watched the spectacle in silence with the exception of Peggy who muttered something under her breath and immediately walked away from the scene. Mitchie bit her lip worriedly. She hoped Caitlyn got over this quickly. She wasn't going to make very many friends this way.

Shane leaned toward Mitchie then and winced. "Um, so, did something happen to Caitlyn this year to make her _that_ flirty?"

Mitchie sighed and rubbed her temples. "It's all harmless. Trust me. She's just…over compensating."

"For what?" Shane asked.

"I would tell you, but the best friend rules say I can't," Mitchie told him apologetically. "Not until Caitlyn gives me permission. Hopefully, she'll get over it in the next few days."

"I hope so because I'm really not liking the look on my big brother's face, right now," Shane said with a sigh as he cast a sideways glance at Jason.

"So much for that careless drama free summer, huh?" Mitchie asked rhetorically as she watched Caitlyn continue to flirt with Barron.

"Can we _not_ get in the middle of it this time around?" Shane asked with a smirk. "We always seem to and I _was_ hoping to avoid that."

Mitchie smiled halfheartedly. "I make no promises, but I will certainly try."

The rest of the day Caitlyn continued to flirt. In fact, it seemed to get worse when Andy and Sander arrived. And at the opening night campfire Caitlyn was the life of the party. She was surrounded by guys and they each seemed interested in her. Mitchie was really hoping that come morning the novelty would wear off. Brown stood up at the campfire to make a speech. There were nearly twice the number of campers as the previous summer and he had more than enough staff to take care of his needs which no longer included Mitchie and the gang. They had been happily demoted to campers. It was a welcome weight off of Mitchie's shoulders.

"Welcome, new and returning Rockers! This summer is going to be better than ever. I think we may actually manage to peacefully co-exist with Camp Star across the lake. But let's not be tempted into any challenges this year, alright?"

The whole group laughed and Mitchie blushed in embarrassment. She still felt like that was all her fault even though Shane had spent the year assuring her otherwise.

"Tomorrow classes begin and all of you can explore the music in your soul to your heart's content. _That's_ when the real fun starts, but for now let's enjoy being together again or in a lot of your cases getting to know new people and exploring new places," Brown said with a bright smile and a nod before he sat back down.

"Caitlyn's certainly got the getting to know new people part down," Tess muttered bitingly as she traded a look with Peggy.

Mitchie sighed and cast another worried glance at Caitlyn. She was going to have to have a talk with that girl before things got out of hand. As the sunset over the lake Mitchie noticed a lone canoe pull up to their dock and her brow furrowed. She grabbed Shane's arm and pulled him off with her to investigate.

"It's gotta be somebody from Camp Star," Shane said as he squinted across the distance.

"Yeah, but who? Aren't things still awkward with Dana and Nate?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, yes, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't visit Tess or Ella. She's still friends with them," Shane said.

Mitchie's eyes widened and she looked shocked. "She's friends with Ella? Really?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Shane asked.

Mitchie realized she was about to spill a secret the guys weren't supposed to know about and shook her head. "I, um—nothing. No reason at all."

Shane smirked and chuckled. "Ella's got a thing for Nate, doesn't she?"

Mitchie smacked his arm. "Shut up! You're not supposed to know that!"

He laughed at his girlfriend and shook his head. "Well, you might try hiding it better."

Once they got closer Mitchie realized Shane was right. It was Dana. Relief flooded Dana's face when she saw them and she rushed over. "We need to talk."

Mitchie's eyes widened. "About what?"

"Where's Caitlyn?" Dana asked. "She needs to hear this."

Shane's brow furrowed. "I don't like the sound of this."

"You shouldn't," Dana said as she shook her head.

"What is it?" Mitchie asked worriedly.

"There's this new guy at Camp. He's been talking about his 'girlfriend across the lake'. I think he's talking about Caitlyn, but…he's not a nice guy," Dana said in a hushed tone. "He's kind of a jerk."

Mitchie paled. "What's his name?"

"Brendan."

Mitchie gritted her teeth and looked heavenward as she counted backwards from ten. She huffed and glared out at the water. "Yeah, I knew a drama free summer was too good to be true."

"What?" Shane asked. "Who's Brendan?"

"Caitlyn's ex."

"Somebody might want to tell him that then," Dana said with a grimace. "He seems to think they're still dating."

* * *

Caitlyn felt her blood run cold as Mitchie, Dana, and Shane pulled her aside. This could not be good. It was probably about her flirting, but what did Dana have to do with that? Besides, she was going to cut it out tomorrow. She just wanted some assurances that she wasn't completely repulsive after nearly nine months of being ignored by the opposite sex.

"If this is about the flirting I promise this isn't going to become a regular thing," Caitlyn said immediately. "I just wanted to know that guys who aren't terrified of the Bastard still find me attractive, and they do so I'm good. Promise."

"That's not what this is about, Cait, but I can't say I'm not glad to hear you say that," Mitchie said gently. "Dana has some news, and it's not good."

Caitlyn's brow furrowed and she glanced at the taller girl fearfully. "What? What is it?"

"There's a Brendan at Camp Star this summer and he seems to think—"

Caitlyn groaned in annoyance and didn't let Dana finish. She knew what she was going to say. "Damn it! No! He's not supposed to be here! This is _my place_. It's supposed to be _safe_ from the shallowness of high school! He can't be here! He doesn't even _like_ music that much!"

"I'm sorry, Caitlyn," Dana said softly. "I heard him talking and he sounded like a real jerk."

"He's not just a _jerk_ , Dana. He's an ass. An ass who thinks he has exclusive rights to _mine_ even though I broke up with him _months_ ago," Caitlyn spat angrily.

"What?" Shane asked in a clipped tone. "And you never thought to tell any of us about this before because?"

"Because I can handle him myself," Caitlyn said stubbornly. "I got this."

"Apparently not," Shane said honestly. "If he followed you to camp."

Caitlyn glared at him. "You're not my older brother, Shane. I can handle myself, okay? Back off."

They heard footsteps coming toward them and they all turned to see Jason staring at the group in concern. "What's going on? Are you guys okay?"

"Fine," Caitlyn said through gritted teeth. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Nah," Shane said sarcastically. "No need to worry. It's not like Caitlyn has a passive aggressive stalker or anything."

" _Shut up, Shane!"_ Caitlyn sneered.

"What?" Jason asked as alarm and fear appeared on his face. "Caitlyn?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Everything's fine, Jason. No need to worry about me. Promise."

Jason quirked a brow at her and smirked. "Caitlyn, trust me, I _always_ worry about you. You're a little crazy, you know?"

Despite her anger Caitlyn couldn't hold back a grin and a chuckle. "I know. So are you."

Jason bowed with a wink and smile. "Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment."

"Please do," Caitlyn said with a genuine smile. "It was intended as one."

"So," Jason asked as he joined the circle. "What's the deal with the stalker? Not that I'm doubting you can't handle it, oh fearless one, but as your friend I _would_ like to know."

Shane blinked at Jason in shock as Caitlyn smiled faintly at him and then began to spill her guts. How did he _do_ that?

"I dated him at the end of the summer _right_ after camp ended. He was older and drove a motocycle and had this 'I don't give shit' attitude," Caitlyn said with a sigh. "But…he was possessive and insane and I'm not the kind of girl who lets myself be controlled by anyone because I _know_ what that can lead to. So I broke up with him and that pissed him off. And he decided to intimidate all the other guys at my school and then tell the girls I thought I was too good for everyone because I went to camp with Connect Three. So now I'm not only dateless but _friendless_ as well. Unless, I'm here, but I guess now he's out to ruin that too. _Bastard_."

"I see," Jason said stoically.

"But I'm not going to let him," Caitlyn said with a determined glare. "This ends here. He can't take camp away from me. He just _can't_."

"And you're _sure_ you don't want any help?" Jason asked. Shane eyed his brother warily. He seemed restrained and to just barely be holding it all together.

"No, this is _my_ mess and I'll clean it up," Caitlyn told him. "I'll be fine."

"You keep saying that," Jason said with a sigh. "But I'm not sure you believe it."

Caitlyn looked around at the group and noticed their worried stares. She huffed and fought back tears that were stinging her eyes. Brendan had caused them to look at her that way. She hated that. How could she have let herself get in this deep? She was smarter than this. She was _stronger_ than this. Damn it, she was _Caitlyn Gellar_. The girl who stood up to Tess and didn't take any _shit_ from any one. She could get rid of Brendan and she could do it all alone. She refused to owe _anyone anything_.

"I believe it," Caitlyn lied. _I have to._

* * *

As the campers dispersed from the campfire that night Shane decided to leave with Jason instead of Mitchie. Jason looked just on the edge of exploding and Shane was very concerned. Caitlyn was a weak spot for Jason. If anyone messed with her Jason became emotionally involved by default. He couldn't help it. He'd been unusually quiet since he'd found out about this Brendan guy and it only got worse the more Caitlyn tried to assure them all she could do _everything_ on her own.

No one was buying it but there wasn't much they could do until Caitlyn decided to let them help her.

Nate, for his part, was clueless but very worried. Anger was radiating off of Jason in heavy waves. His hands were clenched into fists and his jaw was locked and tight. He looked ready to haul off and punch the next person who managed to rub him the wrong way.

"Did I miss something?" Nate asked as he followed his brothers to their cabin.

"That's the understatement of the year," Shane told Nate quietly. "I'll fill you in later."

"I don't get it!" Jason suddenly exclaimed as they reached the porch of their cabin.

"And here we go," Shane said as Jason started to pace and rant. He'd been waiting for this.

"She'll get involved with an asshole like this…Brandon—"

"Brendan," Shane said as he corrected him.

"Who the hell cares?" Jason snapped before he winced and gave Shane an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"No worries, I didn't take it personally," Shane assured him.

"Why am I so invisible to her and this sadistic piece of—"

Nate's eyes widened. "I'm so very confused and Jason's so very angry. What did I miss?"

"Caitlyn dated some controlling motorcycle driving bad boy this past school year who made her life miserable after she broke up with him and who has also now followed her to camp. You're caught up, there," Shane said quickly.

"She'll date _that_ ," Jason said with a huff. "And yet she has no idea that I'm alive. Does that make sense to any one?"

"I'm sorry, bro," Shane said sympathetically. "But she knows you're alive."

"Yes, I guess, but…she doesn't see me as…I'm not—I'm _just_ her friend," Jason said in a frustrated tone. "For all I know she sees me as an _older brother_." Jason grimaced and shook his head. "If this Brendan guy comes after her, I swear…she may not _want_ my help but I'm damn sure gonna give it to her anyway."

Shane and Nate winced as Jason stormed into the cabin and slammed the door as hard as he could.

"Whoa," Nate said with a nervous gulp. "He hasn't been _that_ angry in a very long time."

Shane nodded. "You know what the scary part is?"

"What?" Nate asked.

"I have a feeling _that_ just barely scratched the surface of how angry he _really_ is," Shane said with a sigh. "Fun summer ahead, right?"

"Why can't we ever have calm normal people summers?" Nate asked as he and Shane headed inside their cabin.

"When have we _ever_ been normal?" Shane asked as he closed the cabin door behind him.

* * *

The next day everything began like normal. There was no sign of Brendan until well after lunch when everyone had free time and the group decided to go to the lake. Caitlyn had been true to her word and the random flirting had stopped. She'd apologized to Peggy for flirting with Barron even when she _knew_ Peggy liked him and everything appeared to be good again.

Jason had mellowed some and Caitlyn had successfully buried her panic. Jason sat down on the edge of the pier and then gulped when he turned and saw Caitlyn heading toward him in her two piece swimsuit. Compared to most girls two pieces it was very modest and only showed a few inches of her midriff but the back was completely open with the exception of some flimsy straps. She had on a pair of longer board shorts over her bottoms but even those hugged her like nothing else he'd ever seen her wear. She smiled and waved as she stopped in front of him.

"Hi," She said quietly.

"Hi," Jason said with a ghost of a smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Brendan sooner," Caitlyn said as she bit her bottom lip nervously. "I know that we've been talking a lot this year and I really do consider you a close friend, but I just didn't…I didn't—"

"Want me to worry?" Jason asked knowingly.

Caitlyn nodded and took a deep relaxing breath. "Yeah. I should have told you, but…I liked that you didn't know. I didn't have to think about it when I talked to you that way. You know? In a way you were kind of like my escape. You were so free of drama and _sane_. I didn't want to lose that."

"I don't like it," Jason admitted honestly. "But I understand it. Just…promise one thing, Caity?"

"What's that?" She asked.

"That you'll admit when you need help to _me_ , at least," Jason said with a worried sigh. "Please, just let me know when you need someone to back you up because I _swear_ I will, and I won't tell anyone."

Caitlyn bit her bottom lip and nodded hesitantly. "Okay. I can do that."

"You promise?" Jason asked skeptically.

"I promise."

He smirked and held out his pinky. "Do you _pinky_ promise?"

Caitlyn smiled softly at him and chuckled as she linked her pinky with his. "I _pinky_ promise."

The roar of a jet ski suddenly hit their ears and every one at Camp Rock looked up to see one slowing down and heading toward their dock. Caitlyn gulped and urgently released Jason's pinky. That could only be _one_ person. She paled and took a deep fortifying breath. She could do this. She could stand up to him. _She would_ stand up to him.

Brendon stepped off onto the dock next to the pier Jason and Caitlyn were standing on and tied up his jet ski before he caught Caitlyn's eye and smiled maliciously at her.

"I'm guessing _that's_ Brendan?" Jason asked as he glared at the tall boy with shaggy sandy blonde hair. He looked to be about the same age as Shane. Jason could feel the danger radiating off of this guy, and it made him feel _very_ protective of Caitlyn all of a sudden. He instinctively moved to step in front of her but Caitlyn held him back.

"No, let me do this, Jase," Caitlyn said as her voice faltered. He could see the cracks of fear through her carefully constructed wall and _that_ worried him even more. Caitlyn _always_ seemed fearless, even if he secretly knew she wasn't.

Brendan came to stand in front of them. The whole time while he was walking toward them his eyes never left Caitlyn, and he wasn't watching her face either. He was leering at her _body_ and it made Jason hate him even more. As if he didn't enough already. Caitlyn had probably kissed this douche bag which was reason _enough_ for Jason to despise him.

"What do you want, Brendan?" Caitlyn asked with a glare.

"What do you think I want, Caity?"

Jason's glare intensified. He called her Caity. No one called—

"Do not call me Caity. Only one person is allowed to call me Caity and _you're_ not that person," Caitlyn said angrily.

Jason smirked at Brendan triumphantly. Only _one_ person was allowed to call her Caity. If that didn't make Jason feel good about himself then nothing would.

"Look, Caitlyn, you should just give up," Brendan said with a dark chuckle. "I will gladly take you back and we can forget about that whole silly break. If you just do that then everything will go back to normal and we can all live in peace."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "You are such an asshole. You think you have all this power over me, but you've got _nothing_. I don't care what you do to me or say _about_ me that's not going to happen. I'm not some weak little girl that you can manipulate and threaten. I'm better than that, and I deserve better than that. And unlike all those other girls you've dated _I know that_ , and it just kills you that I don't find you as charming as _you think_ you are. _That's_ why you're making my life miserable, but that ends _now_. This is _my place._ You can't ruin it. You can't hurt me here. Now go back to water ever hole you crawled out of and take your damn jet ski with you."

By the time she finished Brendan was seething. Jason could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. To be honest, he was more than a little scared for Caitlyn. Guys like Brendan were unpredictable. They liked control and when they didn't get it the reaction could be… _explosive_. Jason placed a hand on the small of Caitlyn's back as a gesture of support but nothing could have prepared him for the reaction _that_ caused out of Brendan. He lifted his hand as if he were going backhand Caitlyn across the face and Jason immediately stepped forward and blocked the attack with his arm.

Now it was Jason's turn to seethe. His eyes narrowed into angry slits and his hands clenched into fists.

"What the hell did you just try to do?" Jason sneered. "Because it couldn't have been what _I thought_ it was. Please, tell me I was mistaken."

"Jason," Caitlyn said as she gulped and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, he didn't—"

"No, Caity. It's not okay. Don't you dare say that it is," Jason said as his angry glare never left Brendan's face.

"And how is this any of _your_ business?" Brendan asked. "Who are you, exactly?" He glared at Jason in return as he continued. "Her boyfriend?"

Jason smirked and laughed darkly. There was nothing Jason would like better right now than to push Brendan's buttons so he said the very thing he _knew_ would set the guy off. "Yeah, yeah I am. Are you gonna do something about it?"

Caitlyn's eyes widened and she placed a hand on Jason's arm and tried her hardest to pull him away but Jason couldn't be moved. He refused to walk away. This guy was _asking_ for it. No one tried to attack Caitlyn, verbally or physically, and got away with it. Jason gently pushed Caitlyn back out of the way _just_ as things exploded in flurry of fists and elbows. Brendan underestimated Jason greatly but Brendan got more than a few punches in and Caitlyn winced every time.

"Stop it!" Caitlyn yelled. But she knew it wouldn't work. She yelled until she just barely had a voice left but nothing ended the fight. Brendan's fist connected with Jason's ribs and Caitlyn couldn't stop from screaming Jason's name desperately. What the hell was happening?

Apparently that scream triggered something in Jason because what followed was a beat down even _he_ didn't know he was capable of. From then on out Brendan didn't get in a single hit. Finally, Shane and Nate arrived and pulled Jason off of Brendan. Brendan slowly crawled away from Jason and huddled into a whimpering ball on the pier.

" _Shit_ ," Caitlyn cursed as she ran toward Jason. "Are you okay?" Jason nodded but winced as Caitlyn ran a hand over his stomach to inspect where Brendan's fist had connected. _Hard_. He'd gotten some hits in to Jason's face but nothing nearly as solid as that blow to Jason's ribs. "No you're not. God, why did you do that?"

"He tried to hit you, Caity," Jason said as he took in a breath and winced again.

Shane forced Brendan onto his feet and glared at him with as much disgust as Jason had earlier. "I think it's time you leave, _Brendan_."

His nose and mouth were bleeding profusely and he was hunched over as if it were impossible for him to stand upright but he hobbled back to his jet ski as fast as he could. No more threats were uttered from his bloody mouth and no glares were issued from his swollen eyes. He just _fled_. Caitlyn was certain he felt he was fleeing for his life. Which, having seen what Jason was capable of, he probably was.

The jet ski roared to life and Brendan took off just as Brown emerged from the Mess Hall.

"What the bloody hell is going on out here?" Brown exclaimed as he spotted the crowd around the pier.

Jason hissed as the pain in his ribs intensified and Caitlyn put an arm around him as he leaned against her.

"You are so stupid. Brave and wonderful, but so so stupid," Caitlyn said as her eyes watered and she sniffled.

The minute Brown saw Jason his eyes widened and he quickly motioned toward the Nurse's cabin. "Go, Caitlyn. Take him. I'll be there to _talk_ about this very shortly."

Caitlyn nodded wordlessly and avoided Brown's gaze as they passed him. Jason on the other hand stood as tall as he could and looked Brown directly in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Brown. I really am, but ask anyone and they'll tell you. _He_ started it."

Brown's stern gaze softened just a bit and he stared at his nephew in amazement. Never had Jason seemed more like a _man_ then he did in that moment, and not because he looked bloodied and wounded but because he was so honestly owning up to something that was _clearly_ a mistake. And yet he wasn't _really_ sorry for it because _he_ felt he'd accomplished something. Something that was unavoidable.

Brown placed a hand on his oldest nephew's shoulder and sighed. "I believe you, Jason. I'm going to call across the lake and have Axel check on that boy and then I will be coming to discuss this with you. There will have to be some sort of consequence. You know that, right?"

Jason nodded. "Whatever it is, I'll accept it. Promise."

Caitlyn shut her eyes tight and inwardly cursed herself. She was _just_ as stupid as Jason. If she would have asked for help earlier in the year then _this_ wouldn't have happened. _This was all her fault_. Once they were out of earshot of the crowd Caitlyn sighed miserably. "I'm sorry, Jason."

His brow furrowed. "For what?"

"All of _this_. I should have just admitted I needed help when all of this crap started last fall," Caitlyn said as they continued to walk toward the Nurse's cabin.

"This isn't your fault, Caity. You didn't _ask_ for this to happen," Jason told her with a as his arm tightened around her shoulders.

"Yes, but…if it wasn't for me Brendan wouldn't have been here and you wouldn't have felt the need to defend me and—"

"Caity, stop. This happened because _Brendan_ is an ass hat. End of story," Jason said with a huff as they finally reached the Nurse.

The Nurse gasped when she saw him and immediately had him sit down on one of the cots. Caitlyn sat in the chair beside of Jason's cot and watched as the nurse buzzed around the room and fussed over Jason. Caitlyn sighed every time the nurse said something about what "nice boy" Jason was and how she just didn't understand how _he_ could get into a fight. _Just dig the knife in a little deeper, lady,_ Caitlyn thought as the Nurse bandaged the last of Jason's cuts and scrapes and then got to work inspecting his ribs. Caitlyn held her breath and prayed nothing was broken. She'd never forgive herself if that was the case.

"I'm going to bandage them just in case, but I think you're fine apart from some serious bruising. You're a lot stronger than you seem, aren't you? Goodness. I'd hate to see what the other guy looks like," the Nurse said with a small grin as she winked and Caitlyn and walked into her office to file an incident report.

Jason kept his eyes on Caitlyn as she closed her eyes and let out the breath she'd been anxiously holding. When her eyes opened again they immediately caught his and he patted the empty spot beside of him. She hesitantly joined him on the cot and he wrapped and around her and hugged her to him.

"I'm fine, Caitlyn," He whispered against her temple. "Trust me."

"Please, don't do this again," Caitlyn begged. He could hear how hoarse her voice was from all the screaming. "You scared me, Jason. I was scared _for you_. And I can't take that again. I can't."

He kissed her forehead and rubbed her arm comfortingly. "As long as no one tries to hit you ever again I don't think we'll have to worry about it."

Caitlyn relaxed against him and listened to his breathing. It was slow and steady and probably the most comforting sound she'd ever heard.

"Caitlyn," Jason said slowly.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"After what you just did? _Anything_."

"Why didn't you flirt _with me_?" Jason asked as he stared thoughtfully ahead.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Yesterday," Jason said. "When you were flirting with _all_ of those guys. You didn't flirt with _me._ Why?"

Caitlyn bit her bottom lip and rested her head against his shoulder. "I wanted to, Jason. Believe me I wanted to."

"Then why didn't you?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"Because I…well _because_ I wanted to."

"I know I'm not the brightest bird in the nest," Jason said with a furrowed brow. "But I don't think that makes sense."

Caitlyn giggled as she looked up at his confused face. Even with a black eye that face was _adorable_. "If I had flirted with you and you didn't flirt back…it would have killed me, Jase. That's why. I care about you and I don't want to lose you so I decided not to risk it. And you're _very_ bright. When I called you stupid earlier I didn't mean it. You know that right? Well okay I meant it, but I didn't mean _stupid_ as in _stupid_. I meant…brave, risky, impulsive, and…the most touching thing anyone has ever done for me _ever_."

"That's a lot to try to convey with just one word, Caity," Jason said with a chuckle.

"What can I say, I've never been known for being eloquent," Caitlyn said with a sigh.

"So, let me get this straight," Jason said as he narrowed his good eye thoughtfully. "You didn't flirt with me _because_ you _like_ me? Right?"

Caitlyn bit her lip nervously and wondered if she should be completely honest and correct him. What if it was too much too soon? _Was it_ too soon to tell him about the feelings she'd secretly harbored for years? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. No, she was done being afraid. It was now or never. "No, Jason. I didn't flirt with you because…because I _love_ you."

Jason's head turned toward her sharply and he gulped. "You…you _what_?"

"I love you? Is that weird? Should I not have said that?" Caitlyn asked worriedly.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because I beat up your vindictive ex just a few minutes ago?" Jason asked as he swallowed thickly.

Caitlyn chuckled at him. "Well, it certainly didn't _hurt_ , Jase. But…I've had a crush on you for as long as I can remember even before we technically knew each other and then we met and you turned out to be even better than I ever thought you would be and…I don't know, I just _fell_."

He smiled brightly and then closed his eyes for a moment as he let it sink in. "I never thought you…I didn't think you _saw_ me, Caity. I didn't think I was an option."

Caitlyn placed an arm around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers while his eyes were still closed. He smiled against her lips just before he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled away before he could deepen the kiss and smirked at him. "Jason, you have _always_ been my favorite option."

"Really?" He asked in partial disbelief.

Caitlyn nodded and kissed him quickly. "Really."

"I love you too, Caity," Jason admitted quietly as he pulled her closer and pressed his forehead against hers. "I think I always have."

Caitlyn's shoulders relaxed and she breathed a sigh of relief. She brought one hand to either side of his face and closed her eyes. Jason stared at her closed lids for a moment before he slowly placed one kiss on each eye lid. He'd heard somewhere that that was supposed to be romantic. Caitlyn let out a small whimper and he could actually _feel_ her heart beat quicken. He smirked at her eyes as they remained closed. If Caitlyn's reaction was any indication then he'd certainly heard correctly. He kissed the tip of her nose and then just below her bottom lip before his lips _finally_ landed on hers again.

Her hands moved from his face and he felt them sink into his hair and wrap around a few curls and as her lips parted he couldn't help but think that whatever bumps and bruises he'd earned _were totally worth it_. They got him _there_ with _her_ and that was all that mattered in the end.

"Oh. Oh my. So sorry."

Caitlyn jumped at the sound of the Nurse's voice and her head suddenly knocked against his.

"Ow," Jason said in a low drawn out whine. "That hurt."

Caitlyn's hands went to her mouth and she looked between Jason and the Nurse apologetically. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Jason chuckled at her worried expression and rubbed his head slowly. "Never been better, Caity. Believe me."


End file.
